


I Need You Here With Me

by your_taxidermy



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: Old fic but I forgot to post it here!





	I Need You Here With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic but I forgot to post it here!

Tristan had woken up an hour before Liz, watching her sleep so peacefully. He ran his knuckles down her cheek, enjoying the silky texture of her skin. She wiggled her nose, assuming it was a feather from her pillow. Tristan smiled, his red tips falling in front of his face. “Wake up, Lizzy.” He cooed, scooting closer to her. Her eyes slowly opened, a smile was drawn across her face when she looked into those dark brown eyes. “Tristan…” she cooed, leaning in to give him a kiss on his perfect lips. When their lips touched, a rush of love and passion ran through their bodies. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. “It’s Valentine’s Day, babe…” Tristan whispered, slowly removing his lips from her’s.

The two love birds smiled, going in for another kiss. “Goddamn, I wish you didn’t have to work at the bar today.” He groaned, giving Liz a childish frown, pouting his perfect plump bottom lip. Liz playfully scratched it with her long peach colored nails. Tristan smiled, biting at her finger when she tried to do it a second time. “I’ll bite your finger off and you know it.” The model teased, gently holding her index finger between his teeth. She pulled her finger from his teeth and rolled her eyes at him. He gently took her hand and kissed where his teeth had indented her skin. “Sorry baby, I’ll save the biting for tonight,” Tristan smirked, just enjoying the feeling of her skin on his.

Liz and Tristan were wrapped in each other’s arms, listening to the ongoings outside their room. “Alright, Tristan, I need to get dressed and start working..” Liz slowly pulled away, admiring his upper body, looking at every perfect muscle. The blanket rested on his waist, creating the perfect picture for the imagination. Liz smiled, removing her nightgown, revealing her naked body. Tristan rested his head on her pillow, inhaling the scent of her left over perfume. “I’ve always thought you had the most perfect body…” he muttered, watching her get dressed into her newest black and gold dress, a lining of pearls around the neck line. She wiggled into a pair of sheer black stockings, Tristan admired her fashion sense, he thought she looked stunning as ever. She turned around, perking her brows, telepathically asking how she looked. “Wow… I think I just fell in love all over again…”

Liz smiled, walking over to him to give him a kiss. “Meet me down at the bar and I’ll get you a drink..” she ran her nails down his face and across his lips. “I love you, Tristan.”

“I love you more, Liz Taylor.”


End file.
